Alone
by Carneeval
Summary: The decent of the Holy Mother failed and Walters depression has caused him to become desperately attached to Henry... WalterxHenry


**Authors Note:** This was done on a whim…I was done with The Meet and couldn't think of anything for the story I actually work on, so I thought: GREAT IDEA! One shot! So this happened.

**Important:** This is sort of a drabble so it might skip through a lot…That's just how I wanted to write it.

Basically I wondered what would come about if the 21 Sacraments had been completed but if there was a missing piece to the Crimson Tome and it failed…

________________________________________________________________________

Blood stained palms held tight to the carpet floor, twisting into the floors fibers with a desperate attempt to cause any type of response. The blood had been spilled; the lives of 21 people had been ripped from them by the hands of a hopeful and demented man. Walter Sullivan knelt on all fours his green eyes wide, frantic, and despair slowly filling them, the apartment that he had focused him entirety, his life time on, he was now inside, but things did not go as he wished.

"It didn't work…Mom…I waited to long…She was to weak…I…I failed…

The walls remained a dull white, the furniture, the photographs all kept in their rightful colors as the previous owner kept it.

The one who held this title stood in the very place that had confined him for a length that seemed to escape him after the first five days had passed. The green jems that once shown in his eyes that at one time was described as he best quality were incapable to be seen by the brown strands falling into his face of overgrown bangs that contributed to the form he took as a part of this world that would condemn him. His sight was not differed by this small design, his glanced at the clock. It still kept the time at 10:06… He would never get a specific idea of the world he once inhabited ever again…

Henry Townshend. Murdered by horrific circumstances, they wouldn't even see the 21/21 neatly carved into his chest due to the state of his mortal body…

He wondered if they eventually would, when the autopsy would be preformed, maybe they would figure out what Joseph had finally concluded, this causing his evident fate in the very end. Maybe they'd realize that it wasn't 2 1 1 2 1…It was 21/21…And that it was all over. The quiet man that had suddenly stopped leaving his apartment and found dead after…Who knew…week? Killed the very day they had found him.

Would they believe that he'd been held captive by a psychopathic serial killer whom decided to finish where Walter Sullivan had been halted?

They would half of it correct…

"Henry…" A voice filled with extreme depression, a voice that was once brimming with pride when saying his name, informing him of his outcome if he succeeded.

His name being said snapped him from his consideration towards the rest of the time that would happen with his body. Almost like the rest of his life on the natural earth before he would be finally laid to rest. All but his soul.

He turned his direction to the man who'd ended his life, Walter had pivoted only slightly on his knee, staring at one of the gray walls for a time, a distressed frown was all that came after at that moment, he seemed to be considering something, but didn't take any longer to attempt at sorting out varied thoughts that would not stay in one place for long.

He flung forward, his arms wrapping around Henry's waist, making standing extremely difficult. His hands went to Walter's shoulder just to keep some sort of balance on himself.

But Walter paid no attention to his grasp on gravity; even if he'd knocked the other man over he wouldn't care. Wouldn't have let go of him.

He began sobbing as he pressed against Henry's shirt like a child, something Henry never believed that he would witness, not even in this situation, his muffled words came out in the cries "Oh god Henry…It didn't work…" His fingers clenched deeper into Henry's back "It didn't work…"

He'd heard the expression before, 'He's like so and so's shadow'. A shadow fallowed you as the same description but in a darkened form, doing as you did. But the formation of words only meant something similar. It was a way of describing a person whom would fallow a certain being wherever their steps would fall, only the exception of areas where it could not be helped but for the other person to step back and for their stalker like habits to cease temporarily.

After the incident in 302, which had been avoided along with the whole third floor, to painful for Walter; to many horrible memories for Henry, if anyone could even be seen in this world from anywhere, than they would most likely make this comment on Walter. That is if there was anyone left who had normal thought process apart from the two. Wherever Henry would decide to set off to next, the clunk of Walter's shoes against the metal flooring, or whatever area he'd decided on that day, would quickly take up his normal slow pace, trailing behind him.

When this had first begun, Henry would feel his undead heart give abnormal thumps of fear. Back when he still held the unknown position of The Receiver of Wisdom, this only meant gun shots, it meant a weapon smashing into him, or a the blades of a chainsaw tearing at his skin.

Things that should have killed him long ago, but it had been decided that his life couldn't be ended yet, not until he was ready, not until his destiny could be fulfilled. All for a ritual that couldn't be completed.

But all that was the past now…All in the past. But he still wandered the halls, no longer looking for a way out, for a new clue, for something that could lead him out of this horrible place. Now, he was officially its prisoner, no chance of parole, and its creator was his shadow…

Figuratively anyways.

Yes it was true, he felt pathetic at the beginning, so jumpy, quick breaths having to be taken when he would jerk to have a defensive up. And the serial killer would give him a questioning stare, although his face remained lifeless in his depression, and sometimes he would make moves to try and comfort Henry in his moments of fear.

At one point Henry felt all the thoughts of what the man in the blue coat had done to him, and the moment Walter's hands made contact to his arm he jerked his hands up shoving him away yelling "Don't touch me!"

He stumbled back, but went quiet only for a few seconds; he looked down his hands falling limp "Please…Don't push me away I…I'm not going to hurt you…ever again…" He spoke his words with ease. Henry remained still as he slowly came forward again, wrapping his arms around him in a hold that Henry did not respond to "You…you've all I've got…"

Somehow, the weak state that Walter had lapsed into made Henry believe him.

So now his footsteps meant one thing, the quiet man fallowing behind him. This new way that he had taken on came with strange habits however. At some points he would halt completely and would take the cloth of Henry's sleeve into his hand, he would stay like that, completely silent, his eyes focused on the ground, as if this would keep Henry from leaving. After what seemed to be a minute, Henry began to time these episodes reason unknown to himself, eventually though, Walter's arm would drop back to his side, a sign that Henry could commence walking.

The second strange habit Walter would exhibit came with what happened to Henry. Even in his death Henry had a need to sleep. Something that most of the beings that haunted this realm did not require, Walter being an example of this. But it didn't feel natural in this new body, he would never feel the old effects of it slowly creeping up on him and the sudden need to lie in his bed and allow the darkness to take him. It would come like a brick through a window, the crash of heaviness and the shattering of thin sheets of glass breaking apart, no longer whole.

It was most likely the worst part of his death form; most of their time was spent in the Apartment World due to this. He'd learned from the one time he chose to ignore it, try and tell himself his new body was exhausted from the transfer, it came suddenly right after he attempted another step. He collapsed, something that only happened to him in this world, even when he was alive.

He woke in the Apartment World once again; previously he'd been trying to take his next location to Tocula Lake attempting to get any amount of fresh as he could. The lake was the only place that really contributed to that.

After the black out he found himself lying in bed…But wait…no…Not his bed… No, that no longer belonged to him…His fingers passed over the cloth of an unfamiliar texture. Slowly he rose back up, his eyes traveling the internals of the room. He was wrong; the room was in fact not a unfamiliar one, although he'd never taken the time to lye on the furniture. He was once again in one of the blood stained accommodations of the place he nicknamed Apartment World.

He looked in the corner of the room, Walter stood halfway turned away from him, when Henry got a better look at him he could finally see that Walter moved slightly nervously keeping his nail between his teeth, a nervous gesture that most people had trouble ridding themselves of.

Henry watched him for a time, still slightly unsteady from this new type of sleep, but Walter became alert to the new feeling in the room. His head immediately turned towards Henry. He gasped, he took a quick walk, seeming to want to run if there had been more room to, he dropped in front of his taking Henry into his arms "Henry…Your Ok…" He said very close to becoming frantically but keeping a muffled amount of control as his face pressed into Henry's stomach "I thought…I thought…" His voice began to shake but he only took a tighter hold "Please don't leave me…"

Looking down at him, Henry's normal composed expression stayed, but he could feel a large amount of pity flushing over him, nearly close enough to the feeling of thick water spilling in from the sides taking over any space that was once dry.

He couldn't help but overlook what had happened previously, the insane laughter that fallowed him as the bruises and cuts that never truly showed were inflicted with a joyous amount of enthusiasm whenever he would continue the retched game of Hide and Seek that Henry truly wanted no part of.

It was all so different now…Walter had become so…pathetic…Maybe slipping the notes under Henry's door, listening to the words of the corpses wrapped in dreadful body bags with unmoving covered lips that told of the last moments of Walter's true parents, listening to Eileen as she slowly lost all concepts of reality and became possessed by the world that wrapped its bloody whispers into her mind. Maybe that was the whole point of shoving his memories into Henry's head. To ultimately cause Henry to feel compassion for Walter, maybe at first the point was to try and make Henry no longer want to stop him, to allow death with open arms, but now it counted for a different concept.

Henry placed his hand on Walter's hair, in a comforting gesture to the man holding onto him.

Walter stayed silent for a moment, but pulled closer to him "Thank you Henry…"

He could feel the damp stain of tears seep into his shirt, "Thank you…"

Of course this meant Walter's strange reactions would give Henry a new thing to be use to. He had kept his distance at first, still causing Henry discomfort; Walter's eyes stayed focused on him as he fell into sleep to the moment Henry's eyes were able to focus to his surroundings.

The empty eyes that held the reflection of a tormented soul would watch his every move.

As time swept on, it could have been days, weeks, who knows, in the real world Walter had become, in a way of saying it, closer to Henry, he'd changed from merely standing against the walls of the room to sitting on the bed next to Henry. At a point he found his hand intertwined with Walter, his hands locked onto Henry's the blood never taking a place on Henry's hands, he turned his face away when he explained "You…you have nightmares sometimes…I…" He struggled for words as he tightened his fingers "I know it's my fault…"

Henry frowned, but broke his normal silence "I never remember them."

Walter looked his way instantly, it had been so long since he hear Henry's voice, the only thing that chimed any sort of sanity he had left, he breathed in "I'm glad…" He uttered as Henry sat up, he took Henry's hand into both of his own, his lips pressing against it.

Henry only nodded.

Speaking with each other happened only on these rare bases, when Walter was in a moment of weakness, one day this was subsided. The two sat against a wall in the Apartment World, and Walter began perusing questions on Henry's life, his past, the different moments that life held for him. At one point, he actually made Henry laugh and shake his head.

Eventually Henry believed he took his passiveness a little to far. His eyes fluttered open, a strange feeling coming along with it, he moved slightly but found himself jumping backwards the next moment. When he had awoken Walter lay across from him, their faces dangerously close, as usual his eyes focused intently in Henry's eyes.

He watched Henry's panicked reaction to this, seeming to be confused by this, if Henry was still alive he would have scolded Walter for nearly causing him a heart attack but chose to calm himself "Please don't do that."

Walter sat up staring back "Why?" He asked.

Henry didn't further the conversation.

"Why do I never see anyone else everywhere I go…" Henry was finally able to ask. The other spirits were able to move through every area he was sent to beforehand, he had kept it quiet but the heaviness had grown. He wanted to see Eileen, to speak to her, if she even would. Would she blame him for all that happened or forgive him and assure him that everything would be OK like she had previously? Was she even OK in this demented Wonderland?

Walter gave him a questioning look for a moment, but turned away once again "I already lost Mother, I am not going to let anyone take you away from me…"

Henry could only stare as Walter stepped past him, for once, expecting Henry to fallow.

The behavioral patterns hadn't changed, as they walked Henry felt the familiar feeling of his sleeve being held, per usual, he looked back, seeing the disheartened expression... He stood a moment; wordlessly staring while Walter seemed deep in miserable thought.

He didn't stay back any longer, he turned, walking forward and wrapping his arm around the back of Walter's neck, as Eileen had done for him in a calming manner. He took a second, but wrapped his arms around Henry. It was obvious this was what he wanted all along.

"Are you sure?" Henry stared back at Walter taken back by the request.

He hesitated in backing up his appeal with an answer, but nodded his head "I need…I need closure…"

Henry nodded, and the two moved up the stairs, to the third floor.

Walter looked around the front room, the white walls; furniture, pictures all unchanged since he had last been there, a shaky sigh escaped his chest as he looked at his failure, his useless attempt to fulfill all his childish wishes…Failure.

Henry stood aside as he did before, letting Walter have the silence he needed for this.

But everything began to blur…His vision was failing him once again, stumbling to the side he tried to use the hallway wall as some sort of leverage but his legs no longer wanted to support him, even his hand only slipped across what he thought would keep his grip. He felt the air rush past him as he began to collapse, but it all was suddenly halted, there was a pressure under his waist.

"You haven't slept…" He could hear that all to familiar voice, but his mind did not want to register anything else, words were spoken afterwards but none of them were heard…

The blanket, the bed, the atmosphere, it was so recognizable…He opened his eyes…the fan that his eyes always rested upon after the nightmares that plagued every waking moment of his life in those five days…But it was no longer like that.

The nightmare had been ended long ago, after his breath was stolen from him and his heart was stopped all together.

"Your awake…"

He snapped from his thoughts, looking to the side, Walter sat on the side of the bed; he had become accustomed to the empty green eyes watching him as he sat up.

He looked around, he was back in 302 once again…He'd expected Walter wouldn't be able to stand another second in there, he did not anticipate awakening in the room that once was his.

"I understand now…Mother really is never coming back…" His hands tensed on the blanket, staring at the bed for a second, but his returned to Henry. He edged closer to him, taking a breath he moved forward, their faces dangerously close. Henry didn't try to budge, there seemed to be no point.

He paused, his hot shaky breath spilling over Henry's mouth. He waited for Henry's reaction, when there was no response in detest he moved forward.

The moment their lips connected, the feeling seemed to be completely foreign to him, but he didn't give the impression that he wanted to stop. His hand reached up to Henry's face, his fingers passing over the skin, caressing his cheek. He kissed him deeper, the unfamiliar feeling of the skin moved away, he looked down his hand still moving down Henry's cheek and down his neck, the process repeating as he caught his breath.

Henry finally said what he had been wanted to ask since this had begun "What do you want with me?"

Walter leaned forward, touching his lips to Henry's ear, finally whispering, "Love me."

**I'm such a cheeseball XD!**

**Well there is your cheesy one shot my peoples!**


End file.
